Baloney and Daffy Duck's Good Friends the movie-follow that egg
Baloney and Daffy's Good friends Adventure the Movie-follow that egg is an upcoming Warner Bros animated movie. Plot At the beginning of the film, the Crocodile anthem begins. Right after the intro, the Birds and Dinosaurs The Feathered Friends' Board of friends (consisting of the Madame kingfisher, a few parrots like Tristan, pigeons, a few Tyrannosaurus rexes, a pack of Velociraptors, a hen, a Leghorn, a puffin, a eagle, a sparrow, a turkey, a puffin, a robin, Pteranodons, and an couple of owls), an organisation whose purpose is "to change dim-witted characters into likely agent heroes," discusses the case of Daffy duck and Baloney the dinosaur. The group's social worker Miss Secretary Bird is sent to Acme Acres, to find Baloney the dinosaur and Daffy Duck and bring them to a worthy school of secret agents, with various creatures from dragons and dinosaurs to dodo birds. The dodo birds all think very weirdly of Lewis Carol fans. As soon as Daffy Duck graduates with Baloney The Dinosaur, their story ends up on the news, Mrs. Secretary bird tells Marvin the Martian that she tends to assist her new recruits. His friends on Acme Acres also see the news and band together to find them and assist Miss Secretary bird in a matter of moments. Bushwacker Bob, Mum, Foghorn Leghorn, Buddy boar, and Taz set out in a Volkswagen Beetle. Witch Hazel departs in her Broom-mobile. Buster Bunny and Go-go dodo go out to search in a Wacky-land airplane. Plucky Duck flies as the Toxic Revenger (later falling into the Volkswagen). Minerva Mink, much to her dismay, has to ride with the platypus bros, Bull Gator, Axel, Yosemite Sam, Speedy Gonzales, Rover the T-rex, and Elmer Fudd in an Alligator-shaped Fudd-style Jalopy. They all head out across America to give help to their beloved buddies. Axel and Rover, however, decide to choose their own route hoping to have some fun along the way, even insisting that they and Minerva stop for dinner at a Dinosaur diner called the T-rex Chomp Inn, where everything eventually erupts into a funny dinosaur food fight, Much to the delight of Elmer and amusement of the platypus bros. Daffy and Baloney have various adventures in their attempt to find a T-rex egg, find the mother T-rex, accomplish their mission and get back home. First, they hitch a ride with a turkey named Tom Turk who tells them not to give up trying to get to their goal. Daffy and his pal meet two kids named Sam and Delia at a zoo and stay with them for a while. They end up having to be wished good luck because of Kiddy Bop the Styracosaurus and C.J. the Lambeosaurus who join Baloney, along with Old Beanbag the dinosaur who tells Fritz owl at the zoo to wish him good luck. After that, while out imagining his friend Bugs in a cornfield, Bugs Bunny tells Daffy and Baloney that they're being spotted by Gogo and Buster in their plane. Baloney, however, does not know that they are in it and thinks it's Miss Secretary bird. When Buster steers it towards Daffy Duck, he flees in fright and shouts "mother!". Go-go turns it upside down to get his attention and begins singing "Upside Down World" with Buster beginning to join in singing, but when they turn it back up the dinosaur-duck duo is gone and Buster blames it all on Go-go. Daffy and Baloney are also sought by two amateur fun artists brothers called the Cheesy Brothers, consisting of crazy-minded Sidney and crafty Samuel, who operate an amateur carnival called The Cheesy Brothers Funfair. They want to capture them to put them on display. Eventually, they arrive in Toadstool, Indiana. Shortly after arriving, Miss Secretary bird finds them there and gives advice while traveling through the city. On the outskirts, the Cheesy Brothers have set up their carnival and Daffy Duck shows up asking if they have a place to hide him from trouble. They then put them in their "hiding cage." Shortly afterward, they decide to paint him blue and tout him as "The True-Blue duck of Happiness." However, his performance is not just one of happiness, but of comedy as he tells cheesy jokes about chickens, dinosaurs, penguins, owls and more! However, Baloney brings in a lot of customers with his pie-tossing, anvil-safety, and spelling jokes as Sidney is seen backstage during the performance happily counting the pile of cash that has been brought in by the many customers that he has attracted, and knowing that he and Samuel will be rich. After the show, two kids sneak backstage to see him. Upon noticing them, Daffy Duck asks them to call Acme Acres to tell his friends where he is. They do so and the next day, his friends sneak into the circus tent to try to free him. However, the Cheesy Brothers quietly wake up because the Toxic Avenger shouts loudly and tries to bend the cage bars. They strap the cage to a truck and attempt to drive off with him in tow. Eventually, Bull Gator and Axel give chase in the Gator-shaped car and succeed in helping Baloney and Daffy Duck, after telling them to jump from the moving truck. Shortly afterward of going super fast, the Cheesy Brothers find a new job as they make a good deal with a police officer. Back on Acme Acres, Daffy is happy to have the little T-rex back with his family and be back home and looks on as Miss S. bird arrives. Miss S. bird tells Baloney that she is sorry that some things did not always work out and that she has found another school for him. Minerva convinces her that they can be, and are, happy there on Acme Acres where that it does not make any difference that their family consists of humans, monsters, cows, gators (to Bull Gator's dismay), Dinosaurs, lions, owls, frogs, Martians, puppies, vultures, turkeys, eagles, rhinos, sharks, pigs Pricesella, crocodiles, buzzards, whales, tortoises Cecil, panthers, coyotes, roadrunners, aliens, gophers, parrots, Tasmanian devils, kangaroos, dingo dogs, boars, wolves, chickens, and the other varieties of eclectic species there. What matters is that they are like family. After considering what she has heard and realizing how far his friends went to try to bring him back, Miss S. bird declares that Acme Acres is their main home. Before leaving she says "Well folks, I've done it again, placed another spy mission done in a good way on the way back home, case closed, now back to work" and then leaves. Bugs bunny is then reunited with the gang as the dinosaurs bring the Volkswagen (which was mostly eaten by Taz) to Mrs. Information and the gang to see if the platypus bros can fix it. At the end of the film, Axel is carried around by Buddy Boar as the Trash pig in order to get the calories out of him. At the beginning of the end credits, Smogzilla begins to count the credits with Witch Hazel, in the end, Taz says "that's all folks!" and Baloney says "and remember too, that I sure love you!" Category:Warner bros animation Category:The Daffy Duck show Category:YTV Category:Movie spoofs Category:Amblin